Secret and Hidden Romances
by Emerald Puppy
Summary: KBOW PoA. Katie: Over the span of a few days I've managed to get suspended, be replaced on the team and land Wood in the Wing again! Now all that's left for me to do is land myself in the Hospital. 10 sickles says I'll trip over my own robes! R&R plz! EP
1. Of The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the ideas that have originated from any of the Harry Potter books. But I do own the plot of this story. Obviously.

A/N: Well here goes nothing! I hope you enjoy it! This is my first HP fanfic so please be decently nice! :D

Chapter One: Katie's POV

* * *

"Oh, God damn this stupid wall!" I muttered.

It's always been extremely scary for me to walk through the brick wall.

So there I was, so close yet so far. The only thing standing in my way was that stupid wall.

Then I heard two voices. Two voices that sounded exactly the same. Oh, God. That was just what I needed. Two terrible, tormenting, teasing twins.

"Oy! Hey Fred, look who it is!" he exclaimed.

"Our favourite person in the whole world!" George finished for him.

And with that, they both took the pleasure of scooping me up and twirling me around like a little girl.

Feeling a little embarrassed, I asked, "hey, could you guys put me down now?"

"Absolutely not! We haven't seen you for over twenty-four hours Katherine Bell, and that is way to long!" George said with a grin.

After several long seconds, they finally decided to put me down.

"Well, off we go!" said Fred, motioning towards the wall between platforms nine and ten.

Being the fraidy cat that I am, I still wasn't ready to go through that stupid wall. So I made up an excuse.

"Wait!" I cried.

"What is it?" asked Fred.

"I-I wanted to…say 'bye to your parents first. Don't mind me. You guys go right on ahead of me. I'll catch up with you," I improvised.

And sure enough, they went.

Angry with myself for my cowardly acts, I began hitting myself on the head, but as my hand went up to make contact with my head, it was grabbed.

Whirling around to see who had taken a hold of my wrist, I saw none other than my closest guy friend, Oliver Wood.

"Now what do you think you're doing? You're dumb enough as it is. No need to lose more brain cells," joked Oliver.

"Ha-ha very funny," I said giving, him a mean look which shortly after turned into a smile.

Looking at the clock tower, Oliver said, "well, we better get going; we don't want to miss the train now do we?"

My smile quickly faded and was replaced with a half scared face.

One look at me, and Oliver knew something wasn't right.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"C'mon Katie, you know I can tell when you're lying."

"Okay, this is going to sound really stupid, but I'm still scared of walking through that wall."

"Well there's nothing wrong with that, I used to be too. But this being my sixth year and all, I slowly got used to it," he said trying to comfort me.

"Come here," he said before taking me into a tight hug.

I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest. Oliver always knew how to make me feel better.

When I opened my eyes again, we were in a totally different place.

I quickly came to the conclusion that while I was being comforted, Oliver had taken me through the wall.

_Man, that guy is good! _I thought.

"Well, it looks like you guys are getting all nice and cuddly."

Pushing myself away from Oliver and twirling around, I saw my two best friends, Angelina and Alicia.

They were grinning like mad.

"Well, I-I'm gonna go back out and get our trunks and stuff," muttered a pink cheeked Oliver.

"So? What was that all about?" asked Alicia eagerly.

"Later," I mouthed.

Jerking my head in the direction behind them, they turned around to see the twins coming our way.

"Hey, girls!" greeted Fred.

"We thought we saw Oliver, so we came out to say hi, but I reckon we saw his evil twin," joked George.

"No, Oliver's here, he just went back to get his and Katie's stuff," said Angelina.

"Did I hear my name?" said Oliver from behind us.

"Oliver! So that wasn't you're evil twin," said George.

"Shucks! And we were so looking forward to meeting him," added Fred.

Oliver raised his eyebrows, giving me a what-in-the-world-are-they-talking-about look.

I shrugged my shoulders, not bothering to explain.

I heard the train whistle blow, meaning that it would be leaving in two minutes.

"Follow me, my fellow friends," said George.

"No, no, you must follow me," insisted Fred.

Giving each other a challenging stare, they took a giant leap towards the train entrance.

Somehow, they managed to get themselves stuck at the doorway.

Tears filled my eyes as I attempted to keep my laughter in. But one more look at the twins sent me over the top, and soon enough I was snorting with laughter.

Trying to keep myself from falling over, I calmed down.

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I saw Angelina, Alicia and Oliver do the same.

"Oh, come on you guys!" cried George.

"At least have the decency to help us out of here," said Fred as he tried and free himself and his twin from the oh-so-small doorway.

"Okay, let's go!" Alicia called.

Oliver picked up our trunks and went to go store them with the others.

Angelina, Alicia, and I hopped on the train and settled ourselves in the compartment that Fred and George had 'saved' for us, and Oliver came in not too long after.

"Well I think we've tortured them enough," said Angelina.

"Yeah, Oliver, go help them out," Alicia agreed.

"Oh, all right," grumbled Oliver.

He slid the door open and walked out. I got out of my seat and followed him.

"So what are you gonna do to get them out?" I asked curiously.

"Oh, I don't know. I was thinking of spreading a little butter on them and just maybe they'd pop out," he said, smirking.

I snorted with laughter.

When we reached them, they were almost crying with joy and relief.

Finding it rather funny, I was laughing again.

Oliver put a hand on each of them and warned, "Okay guys, this might hurt a little."

I could see them both cringing, preparing for something very painful.

"Okay, ready?" Oliver asked the duo.

They both nodded.

Oliver grasped their shoulders again and simply turned them.

They immediately slid out of the doorway, allowing the doors to finally close.

"It's a miracle!" they cried at the same time.

"He's a genius," Fred said.

"Yes, a true genius," I agreed.

"We never thought you had it in you, Wood," they joked.

"Yes, but I assume that when it's a life and death situation like this, his brain cells begin to work."

"You guys better watch it," I said. "As dumb as he may be, he can still pull you off the team," I said with a smile.

We went back to our compartment, joining Alicia and Angelina. I sat myself between the two girls, while the Weasleys and Oliver sat across from us.

"We're off to greet Lee. He reckons he's invented a new firework," said George, as he and Fred walked right back out.

"Is anyone else hungry? 'Cause I'm positively starved!" asked Alicia.

"I am!" was chorused at once.

"Well the trolley is taking way too long to find me, so I guess I'll just have to go find it! Anyone coming?" said Alicia.

There was a rush to the compartment door as Oliver and Angelina followed Alicia.

Oliver being last to leave, popped his head back around the sliding door.

"Hey, you sure you don't want anything? I can get you something if you want."

"Oh no, I still have to change into my robes. I'll be right there as soon as I'm done," I replied.

"Okay, sure, see ya!" he called back as he vanished from sight.

I sat there alone, quietly changing into my robes, until I saw a shadow cover the sun that was beating on me.

I turned my head towards the door, and saw…

* * *

I hope you liked my first chapter. I know, a little cheesy and so predictable, but I promise it will definitely get better. Please R&R and feel free to give any suggestions.

'til next time,

Emerald Puppy


	2. Of A Boy From The Past

**Disclaimer: Yada, yada, yada, I don't own any of the characters, the original ideas from the book and so on, so on….**

**Previous Warning: This is going to be a fairly short chapter! Oh and I added a bit more to the first chapter. Seeing as when I started writing the second one it didn't really connect with the first. So as a heads up you may want to go back and read the end of the first chapter again. You don't have to but it would be easier to understand.**

**Oh and while you're at it, if you haven't already reviewed to the first chapter yet, you can do so now!!!!!!!!!! : )**

**Oh great now I'm just rambling, well mustn't keep you from reading this fabulous chapter (grins sheepishly) so scroll down and don't forget to R&R!**

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

I turned my head towards the door and saw the profile of a fairly large male. I couldn't quite make out who it was until the door slid open and there stood none other than Marcus Flint, the Slytherin Quidditch Captain that had for so long taunted me.

He had the most evil and scary looking grin plastered on his face that I had ever seen in my life.

"W-what do you want?" I asked slowly and cautiously.

"Nothing that you can't give me," he said slyly.

He sat down beside me, starting meters away from me, then all of the sudden it was feet, then inches, centimeters, and finally millimeters.

That was when I realized that I still never finished changing and I was currently wearing only my bra and my pants.

Backing myself up against the wall, I was trapped.

_Oh, God…_I thought. Thinking fast, I knew there was only one thing that I could do, and that was scream.

I tried opened my mouth, preparing my ears for an ear splitting scream, but for some reason my voice was stuck in my throat.

"What's wrong, Katie?" I heard Flint say.

_Why can't I move?_I thought.

It was very strange. My brain was working and I was sure that everything was still connected, but I still couldn't move.

I looked around and saw him putting his wand back into his pocket, and at that moment I knew that he had immobilized me.

With an evil glint in his eye he put his face to mine, his lips to my lips.

He wrapped his arms around me and drew me closer to his body.

I tried to scream again, attempting to wriggle out of his grasp. But I knew it was no use. I was under his control, frozen, stuck, and unable to move.

He finally drew back. But of course it was quickly followed by another kiss.

I could feel his hands climbing up my back. His fingers pulling on my bra strap. But there was nothing I could do about it.

Suddenly, there was a sharp knock on the compartment door.

"Hey Katie, are you done changing yet?" I heard Oliver's voice call.

Flint whipped his wand out from his back pocket and with a quick word and a flick of his wand, he vanished. I could still feel him breathing down my neck though.

"Don't try anything Katie, I'm still here. If you say one word about me, I'll be sure that you never see pretty boy Wood over there or any of your friends ever again," he whispered hurriedly into my ear.

I heard him mutter something and instantly, I was able to move freely again.

"Katie? Are you still even there?" Oliver called out to me again.

"Y-yeah hang on just give me a sec," I answered, while pulling my Gryffindor sweater over my head which was quickly followed by my almost too small robes.

Not even bothering to take off my jeans (especially since I knew that Flint was standing inches away from me), I walked over to the door and slid it open.

"Okay I'm done," I said in a fake high-pitched voice, with a false cheeriness to it.

Forcing my mouth to curve up into a huge smile, I brought my eyes up to his, hoping with all my heart that he wouldn't realize that something was wrong.

"'Kay, well I just forgot my money bag in my jacket, so I came back to get it," he said while bending down to pick up his coat.

Seconds went by in silence as he went scrounging in his pockets for his money bag. At last he pulled it out of one of the inside pockets.

"Finally…" he said.

He made for the door again and walked out, but when he noticed that I wasn't following he came back.

"Aren't you coming?" he asked, his left eyebrow rising slightly higher than his right one.

"Wh-oh yeah, go on ahead without me, I just need to put my clothes away. I'll catch up to you," I said reassuringly.

And with that he left.

I sighed with relief.

"Well well, Katie aren't you just the lucky one," I heard Flint's voice say (which wasn't that far from me).

"I guess we'll have to continue this when we get back to Hogwarts," he added, walking out of the compartment and sliding the door shut behind him.

Still trembling with fear, I quickly shoved my clothes into my bag and pulled out my money.

Wiping the cold sweat off of my forehead, I shook my head like a dog as if trying to shake off the chills of fear. And with that I set off to find the others (and, of course, the food trolley).

~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~

**Well there you have it. My very own second chapter!**

**I'd just like to take this opportunity to thank all of my reviewers (even if that isn't that many it still makes a big difference and means a lot to me). I would thank you each individually but I think there's a rule about you not being allowed to do that anymore.**

**Also, I'd like to thank Mountain Galux and Rianabanana for helping me out when I had a total major writer's block!**

**Thanks a bunch you guys! Oh and don't forget, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Much love,**

**Emerald Puppy**


	3. Of Haunting Pasts

Extremely sorry for the huge delay! I know, a whole three months! What kind of person does that? Well, at least now and later than never! (optimist)

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, although I wouldn't mind it. :)

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Seconds after I set off to find my dear, comforting food, I heard two identical voices coming up from behind me, along with another that was oh, so familiar. The voice of the one person that everyone recognized; it was the voice of Lee Jordan, the boy that had had a crush on me for so long!

Of course, I did hear that he was getting over me, (ha, that sounds funny), and had developed a new crush on my other best friend, Leanne. Amazing what can change in just three months!

Well, as predicted, I turned around to see, yet again, the Weasley twins and Lee.

But I also saw, not too far down the corridor, the food trolley! Shortly followed by Ange, Alicia, and Oliver.

I ran over as fast as I could and bought much more than needed…well not needed, just how about, necessary, yeah, necessary…much more than necessary.

Much more than necessary meaning seven chocolate frogs, two jumbo bags of Every Flavoured Beans, ten pumpkin pasties, some random bag of red stretchy stuff and much, much, more.

My excuse for buying so much…well there is none. Oh! How about, I love to eat! Especially when something's bothering me. Sounds perfect to me! Any problems? Great! Moving on!

So, with my arms absolutely, positively full with food, we made our way back to the compartment. It was definitely a challenge to not drop anything.

Collapsing into the seat beside my bag, I immediately began shoving my face full of food.

"Hey Katie, what's the rush? Not like you need to get any fatter," Lee Jordan teased.

By now I was used to people making fun of how much I ate. Really, truthfully, I wasn't all that fat.

I wasn't a twig like Alicia, but I wasn't big like those kids Crabbe and Goyle. Just plain - actually, pretty well proportioned - in fact, I looked great!

But anyways, just to get back at him, I, being the little child I was, said…

"Hey, at least I can still zip up my pants!" I said with a nod towards his um *cough cough* crotch area.

"Oy! Whadya doin' lookin' down there for?!" he retorted.

With a small chuckle at how pink, or rather red, I had just turned he got up and zipped up his fly.

"Yeah, Katie! Since when did you get so perverted?!" Angelina said with a grin.

I swear, one day that girl is gonna get it!

Well anyways, for a while there, we all just sat in silence, munching on whatever we could get our hands on.

I stared out the window for a while, thinking…and then it happened.

Everything stopped. All went black and nothing could be seen. For some reason it got really, really cold. I snuggled closer to whoever was beside me. It just so happened to be Oliver, (amazing how these things just miraculously happen).

I must admit, I was terrified. I didn't know what was going on. And even when I thought things couldn't get any worse, they did.

My mind went into a state of blankness. I could barely see reality, things became foggy and blurry. That's when things got weird(er).

I saw flashes of things in my head that I tried to forget. This is what it was…:

_I saw flashes of what seemed to be the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch. And then, I saw a petite version of Oliver, and one of me._

"_I can't believe you would say something like that!" the slightly smaller Oliver from my dreams screamed._

"_Well, it's not my fault! You're the one who ignored me for almost six years!" mini-me shouted back._

"_I hate you!" he yelled at the top of his lungs._

"_Good 'cause so do I!" I shrieked._

_He hopped back onto his Comet Two-Sixty flying way up, as I stormed off towards the changing room, trying to put as much distance in between me and that jerk as possible._

And then, everything went blank…

But then they started all over again.

_I was on my way to the Quidditch Captains' Room. My face was slightly tearstained as I had just had a row with Oliver._

_I knew that Oliver wasn't in the Gryffindor common room, so there was only one other place he could be._

_As I drew closer to the door, I could hear the rustling of someone moving about._

_Figuring it must have been Oliver, I opened the door and all was dark. I could barely see anything, but I didn't care. This way, Oliver would not be able to tell that I was crying._

_So I flung my arms around the figure's neck in front of me, and began my apology._

"_I'm so sorry about what happened on the pitch today. I really didn't mean any of it," I commenced._

_But then the figure that I had my arms wrapped around turned to face me. And I clearly saw that it was not Oliver Wood at all, but rather the Slytherin Quidditch Captain whose name I did not know._

"_Hey honey, you were saying?" he said with the nastiest grin ever._

_I screamed at the top of my lungs and ran out as fast as I could._

I snapped back to reality just as the door of our compartment slid open, and in came a terrified, pale-faced boy.

It was Draco Malfoy, the Slythrin seeker. I hated that kid.

I heard two identical voices mutter the same thing: "Malfoy, I hate that kid."

Well, in a normal situation, we would all be laughing at this precise moment, but considering the fact that all of the happiness was sucked out of us, we couldn't.

Anyways, the reason of our laughing and crying of total 'agony' would be because the Malfoy kid had just realized that he wasn't in the right compartment.

Therefore, dying of embarrassment and the fact that he was so scared he looked like he was about to cry, I swear on my Comet Two-Sixty that he had just left in such a rush because he peed himself.

Well, whatever. The point is, the all high and mighty Draco Malfoy had just left our compartment looking exactly like a dog with its tail in-between its legs.

Priceless! Absolutely priceless. I swear I will never forget that moment for as long as I live! Storing in memory…..Complete! Okay.

But just as our door slid closed, we saw this thing pass our compartment. It was really scary looking.

And then, we heard a very unfamiliar voice.

"None of us is hiding Sirius Black under our cloaks. Go."

And with that, there was a flash of silver light, and then we saw the thing in a black hooded cape glide away.

Almost instantly, the coldness and darkness disappeared. I could finally see again.

I saw that I wasn't the only one that was really shaken up by that thing. Angelina was practically clinging on to Fred for dear life, while Alicia was shaking like mad.

That's when I noticed that so was I. Oliver realized this at once and embraced me very tightly.

Shaking uncontrollably, I felt a single tear fall down my face. I quickly wiped it away not wanting anyone to see me crying.

"It's okay Kates, there's nothing here to hurt you anymore," Oliver said comforting me.

I nodded and then plastered a fairly big, fake, cheery smile on my face.

"I'm fine," I said.

I looked up and saw George now hugging Alicia as well. It was a funny sight if you ask me; everyone hugging each other.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Wait! Stop! Don't even think about leaving this page without clicking that green button. Yeah, you know what I mean. REVIEW!!!! Don't forget…Thanks for reading!

Emerald Puppy


	4. Of Skeletons in MakeUp

_I am really really really sorry about the delay! It's been more than half a year I think. And once again, I'm terribly sorry it's taken me so long to update. I hope you can forgive me!_

_Disclaimer: I own squat! Zip zilch nada!_

_Important!: I just changed this chapter to make it more ummm...appropriate I guess. Thanks to Firnoviel who opened my eyes and helped me out there! So, if you've already read it, read it again! lol sorry about that! Enjoy!_

_Another thing, I've updated my bio, so feel free to check it out!_

* * *

Alas! We arrived at Hogwarts. Safe and sound. Undamaged.

"Mr. Potter! Ms. Granger! I would like to see the both of you in my office, now!" I heard McGonagall call.

Well, of course assuming that they did something wrong, the whole hall burst into a bunch of 'ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohs'. So immature, sheesh!

Making our way through the crowd, we entered the doors.

And as expected, here's what happened:

"Ugh! Here I was thinking that for once they wouldn't do the exact same thing! Oh well, got my hopes up high for nadda. But honestly, do they have to do that every year?! And what's with the make-up? It's hurting my eyes!" Alicia complained, with a scowl on her face.

I'm pretty sure that by 'they', Alicia was referring to all of the 'popular' girls.

Every year they would walk in to the school, (always starting at the back of the crowd), and then get the perverted guys to shove others out of their way while they continuously said the word 'move' multiple times.

As for the make-up, well I must say I had to agree with her. You tended to never see those girls without a pound of crap piled on their face.

Now that doesn't sound too bad, until I add that the make-up that they wore always shined or sparkled. I swear they would throw a package of sparkles on to their faces before every morning. Wherever they walked, they always left a trail of sparkly crap behind them. On top of that I honestly don't think they're even human. I get the whole concept of dieting, but these girls were taking it to a whole new limit. I highly doubted they even ate! And take a wild, random guess as to which house they're all from. Yeah, I bet fifty galleons, no, my whole life that you just thought Slytherin. Exactly! And of course, they all have a leader! Her name is Angelica Swanson. Funny if you ask me, it sounds a lot like Angelina's name. Well, who knows? It's probably just a coinky-dink!

So, as usual, they shoved everyone out of the way, plus as an added bonus, they stopped in our honour to glare at us! I'm flattered!

Well finally, as they moved on, everyone proceeded to sit down for the opening feast.

Led by Alicia, the girls followed suit, one by one sitting down next to each other, whereas the boys did so on the opposite side of the table.

I looked up, and for the fourth year in a row, I admired the realistic and wonderful enchanted sky, along with the floating candles; such a spectacular view.

Not long after, the sorting ceremony began. And as always, we made fun of how little all of the scared eleven-year-olds looked, searched for the cutest boy and girl, and cheered for those who became a part of our new 'family'. (Became a Gryffindor…).

Expectedly, we had a delicious and scrumptious opening feast, with the best pudding in the WORLD!

We were all filled to the brim by the end of the feast. Absolutely every inch of all four of my stomachs was stuffed. (A/N: My theory will be explained shortly in my profile, about one person having four stomachs).

So, on our way up to the common room, led by Percy, Leanne came rushing up to me, calling out my name. She was quickly followed by about four of our other friends from our year.

"Katie! Oh my gosh! I haven't talked to you in like…two whole months! So how are you?! How was your summer? Is everything okay? You look really tired!" Leanne said while embracing me in one of her world famous crush-every-bone-in-your-body hugs.

For further notice, I just saw her about a week ago, when she came over to my house to visit. Apparently, she forgot.

The four or five remaining girls decided to join in on a group hug. Needless to say, I was totally stuck and was finding it very difficult to get any access to a certain need called air.

"Uh, guys?" I managed to squeak.

Leanne loosened her grip on me in order to look at me with a questioning look.

"Ahhh…that's better," I sighed.

"What?" Leanne asked.

"Your hugs are very welcoming and all, but sometimes I swear they could kill you from a lack of air," I said with a sheepish grin.

Finally allowing me access to a full breath of air, she let me go.

"So how is everything?" she simply asked.

We continued our normal ritual which consisted of a conversation of the usual 'so how's life been treating you?' kind of questions.

Finally, after a long awaited exit, she left. I let out a huge sigh of relief. Finally! I was so tired; I could just picture myself peacefully falling on to my very comfortable four poster bed, and then wrapping the warm quilt around my body before quietly drifting off to sleep.

Unfortunately, what I still had to do was drag myself up to the girls' dormitory and then find my own room first. Somehow I managed to do exactly that without allowing my eyes to slowly droop shut while walking.

Once I reached my long awaited bed, the second my body hit it I fell into a very deep sleep.

I was sleeping so deeply, that I was afraid I would never awaken from my awful dream! Wait, rewind, I meant nightmare. It was positively awful!

Flint was cornering me, coming on to me. I was stuck, trapped. Leaning in to kiss me, I did the only thing I could, I screamed. (It was worse than it sounds, but we'll leave out the details).

My eyes snapped open to reality.

"What's going on?" I heard Alicia grumble.

"Nothing, go back to sleep," I said, having difficulty doing so myself.

* * *

The next morning, I arose to the sound of my name being screamed repeatedly along with an excess amount of weight continuously jumping up and down, causing my whole body to bounce.

I discreetly opened one eye to figure out who the culprit of my bouncing body was. That's when I realized there were to annoying shadows now leaning over me staring down at me.

I didn't know what to do, so I screamed.

"Ahhhh- what the hell are you screaming for?" Angelina exclaimed holding her heart.

"Sorry, you guys kinda scared me," I replied sheepishly.

"Well don't just sit there! Get your arse into gear unless you wanna be late for your first day of school!" Angelina barked, in a very Oliver-ish way.

"And you don't want to miss breakfast, either!" Alicia piped up.

"Shite! What time is it?!" I asked, jumping out of bed and running into the bathroom.

"Ummm…not exactly sure, but I'm guessing you have about twenty-five minutes 'til breakfast," Alicia said from the other side of the door.

"Okay, well you don't have to wait up for me!" I hollered.

"Go on without me, I'll catch up. I just wanna take a quick shower first. Don't want to smell like crap on my first day!" I said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause we can wait if you want…" Angelina hesitated.

"No, don't bother, I might take a while, go on," I encouraged again.

"Okay, well then, see ya!" and they left.

As mentioned, I took a nice, quick fifteen minute-ish shower. I changed into my casual black robes, along with the Gryffindor sweater and tie to go with.

Tying my dirty-blonde hair into a low ponytail, I made my way to the Great Hall.

Perfect, only five minutes into breakfast, making me not late. As I entered through the doors of the Great Hall, I searched for Angelina and Alicia. Instead, my eyes laid upon one of the most horrible sights ever; the sight of Oliver kissing, no scratch that, snogging…

_

* * *

_

Yupp, a cliffhanger! I know, what a pain, but I gotta have something to start off my next chapter! I hope you weren't toooo disappointed…it may have not been the best, but I tried. And I know, it was a TOTAL filler, but I've had the worst case of writer's block lately. In case you haven't noticed, the, what was it…six month break I think, would have been my 'thinking time'. He he, sorry about that. But with constant homework and projects, along with a million other responsibilities, it gets harder and harder to find time for oneself. Well enough of the drabble, tell me what you thought! Love it, hate it?! Don't hesitate to review…please.

'_til next time,_

_EP_

P.S. Thanks again Firnoviel!


	5. Of Accusations and Quaffles

_I am soooooooooo sorry for the incredibly loooonnnngggg delay! But all the same, better late than never, right...? Right._

_Disclaimer...I own nothin'..._

******

_Instead, my eyes rested upon one of the most horrible sights ever; the sight of Oliver kissing - no scratch that - snogging..._ugh! I can't bring myself to say it.

Alright, fine! He was snogging An-An-An-Angelica Swanson! (gagging)

I know! I couldn't believe it either. And I wasn't the only one. The whole of the Gryffindor table was staring in complete awe. I mean, how could he?

A Slytherin! And that - that slut, too! What could he possibly see in her?!

The second I got over the shock - okay fine - the hour I got over the shock, I immediately made my way over to the gang (Angelina, Alicia, Weasley, Weasley, and Lee).

"What does he think he's doing?!" I hissed at them in a hushed voice.

I only got one response- a shrug from Alicia.

The rest of them were apparently still in shock, especially the boys. Their mouths were hanging opened with their eyes bulging out beyond belief. As for Angelina, she looked kind of petrified.

Yet, with all the attention they were drawing, the two idiots either didn't notice, or couldn't care less about what people thought. They continued their little snog-fest without so much as a breath of air.

I just couldn't take it anymore! It had been approximately five minutes since I had entered the Great Hall to see that appalling display. I had to do something about it! It just wasn't right! And clearly about half of the school agreed with me considering the faces I could see on people.

So I did something.

I marched over to them, and stood right behind the jerk. I tapped him on the shoulder.

Unfortunately, he didn't seem to notice. So, I poked him in the side. Hard. Let's just say that if you ever thought that he didn't have a weakness, I would be glad to inform you that he is as ticklish as Elmo from Sesame Street.

His face still attached to hers, he laughed into her mouth. At the same time, his reflexes incredibly fast from Quidditch, he grabbed my wrist.

Turning himself around to face me, with an angry and confused look, he asked:

"What was that for?"

Doing the only thing that came to mind; I slapped him as hard as I could across the face, and followed with a few sentences of uh…advice? Hehe…

"What the hell do you think you're doing?! Do you even know who you're snogging right now?! Why would you even snog a thing like her?! She's a Slytherin for Godric's sake! Have you no shame?!" I rambled on.

Believe it or not, I'm a strong girl. It took all five of the 'gang' to drag me out of there in order to prevent me from embarrassing myself any further. But I fought hard. I was prepared to do just about anything to knock some sense into Oliver's thick skull. Anything to get inside it and figure out what on earth he was thinking.

But once they had me, they had me. About half way to the Common Room, on the fourth floor, I stopped resisting. When we finally got to the Common Room, they set me down on one of the couches.

Face in my hands to hide myself from embarrassment, I couldn't help but think out loud.

"I screwed up royally, didn't I?" I murmured.

They all simply nodded in unison.

"Shit. Why didn't you guys stop me?!" I asked looking up at them.

After giving each other strange looks, George finally spoke.

"Didn't you see us basically drag you all the way up here?!" he asked with a tone of disbelief in his voice.

"Damn it! What the hell is wrong with me?!" I questioned.

"Actually, if you must know, I think all of Gryffindor was about to do something along the same lines as you," comforted Angelina.

They all nodded in agreement.

"Thanks, guys," I said. "Just next time, threaten to tie me down to the Whomping Willow or something."

They all laughed and smiled at me.

"Now what?" I said.

"Now what?" Fred repeated.

Except nobody had the chance to answer my simple question, because the next thing I knew, the Fat Lady's portrait burst opened, and in came a very, very, very angry looking…ahhhh….how should I put this…ummmm….monster…? hehe…

Right, by monster, I meant Oliver. Hehe…

It didn't take him long to find me. As his head spun around wildly, his eyes sought me out in about a second.

He marched right up to me, his face barely inches from mine, and shouted louder than I ever thought possible-

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!????"

Well I didn't really have a proper response for that, because personally I thought I was perfectly fine in the human perspective. Apparently not.

So acting like the immature five-year-old kid I was, I responded with a simple- "You," and then I stormed my way up to the girls' dormitory.

Reaching my destination, I flung open the door and slammed it as hard as I could. Flinging myself on to my bed, I stared up at the plain, white, boring ceiling for what seemed like a century.

Doing what, you ask? Having a battle with myself. Well, my conscience or thoughts really. I was simply trying to discover whether or not I had gone completely insane. Mind you, it didn't take very long to persuade myself that I had. Hint hint…

***

For the next couple of days I absolutely refused to have any social, physical, or mental contact with Oliver Wood.

I had convinced myself that it was entirely his fault that everyone thought I was totally off my rocker. This, of course, led to very silent and awkward practices.

Other than the constant barking of orders, whistling of the wind, or the occasional clunk of a beater's bat against a bludger, practices were simply silent, boring and uncomfortable.

That was until one day when it seemed that Wood had reached his limit. Glaring piercing daggers at me, (which I returned no problem), he immediately began assigning the most atrocious and impossible drills ever.

"Weasley, Weasley, I want you up in the air, aiming bludgers at this flag here," he ordered as he stuck what seemed to be the tiniest yellow flag into the rich soil.

"Potter, I want you to resume catching the snitch as always, only you have a pace time of two minutes to catch it at least once. Whatever time is left, you have to practice your feints."

"And you three, you're going to do a few obstacles. I want you all in a circle; pass the quaffle around eight times. After that, fly around the pitch twice while passing it to each other. Then on the ground and do four laps around the pitch. And finally, I want you to get at least fifteen shots past me," he finished.

There were immediate protests of this impossible task which just appeared to edge him even further away.

"Fine! Twenty shots…each," he spat out.

That just about did it for me. But still, he was our captain; we were to obey his orders.

So we all sucked it up and kicked off into the air. Beginning our impossible tasks, we suffered for hours on end.

Poor Harry looked like he was about to go cross-eyed, Fred and George looked as though their arms were about to fall off and had only succeeded in hitting the flag once or twice each, and as for Angelina, Alicia and I, well we were on, I believe, our fifth trial of our obstacle. And to top all that off, it began to rain, pour, thunder and storm.

That's when it got even worse. One of the twins had managed to hit a bludger totally off course, to hit Harry in the foot as he searched for the snitch.

I could see his face scrunch up in pain, but he simply shrugged it off after looking up at Wood to only be met with a hard, stone look.

Quickly following that incident was another far worse.

As we were told, we chasers were down on land running laps around the pitch. At least until another bludger attack came.

It was aimed by George, I believe, though you couldn't blame them. They looked as though they were about to fall off their brooms.

So as the bludger came zooming towards us, I screamed and ran out of the way, as did Angelina. Unfortunately, Alicia was way too preoccupied with her bleeding nose which she had acquired after being hit in the face with the quaffle.

So naturally, she was knocked out cold. But Wood didn't seem to care. And that's when I had reached my limit.

"WOOD!" I bellowed, "WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO US?!" I screamed at him, though he barely flinched. All he could do was sit on his stupid broomstick and blink at me.

"OLIVER ALEXANDER NATHANIEL WOOD! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?!" I exclaimed. (A/N: Sorry if you don't like the names, but they're some of my favourites).

That's when the flying quaffle, that was charmed to aim towards Wood, came flying towards me. I easily caught it, keeping my eye on Wood. Still no sign of reaction.

So I proceeded to do the only thing I could think of. I threw the quaffle straight at his head with all the strength I could possibly muster.

Unfortunately for him, his head still in the clouds, it made its way towards him totally unnoticed. Regrettably, it hit him right in the nose and knocked him out into a state of unconsciousness.

Luckily for me, his upper body just kind of flew back, lying on the broom. I grabbed his Comet and carefully flew my way down without dropping him.

I dismounted, pulled out my wand and levitated his body, and turned to my teammates to say:

"I think practice has ended."

…:EP:…

Not bothering to take a shower, or change, or anything, I continued my way up to the Hospital Wing, the unconscious body floating in front of me.

Tracking mud everywhere, I arrived at my destination.

Opening the door with difficulty, I saw Madame Pomfrey bustling towards us. She simply pointed at an empty bed and I placed him down on it.

She made to shoo me out, but I simply shook my head and sat down in one of the red itchy chairs beside him.

She nodded curtly, and then made her way towards her back office.

The Hospital doors opened once more, and I turned to see who my fellow visitors were.

George entered and greeted me with a small, sad smile, and I saw that he carried in his arms, like a knight in shining armor, Alicia, whose face was barely recognizable in the mask of blood emitting from her nose.

"Oh dear," I heard Pomfrey breath as she saw Alicia.

With a tap of her wand on Oliver's nose, the swelling and bruising immediately decreased. Pouring out a small glass of bluish liquid, she set it on the table beside me and said:

"Be sure to have him drink this once he is conscious again."

Then she hurried over to tend to Alicia. Poor girl. Didn't even know what hit her. Actually, she probably did, but that's beside the point. The point is, by the time Oliver had woken up, it was very early the next morning.

I, of course, was still in my filthy, muddy Quidditch robes, but I didn't seem to care. I had stayed seated there the whole time, wide awake, not caring how hazardous my current state was for my health.

The second Oliver had stirred I perked in my seat and gently called out his name.

His head turned slightly and his face scrunched up in pain. I took hold of his cold, callused hand and squeezed it slightly.

I called out his name once more, in hopes of him becoming fully awake. His eyes squinched, but still remained closed. And finally, after brushing a morsel of hair out of his face, his eyes snapped open.

Quickly followed by a groan of pain, he managed to get out:

"Katie? Why the bloody hell does it feel like I was hit in the head by a bludger?" he murmured.

I gave him a sort of sheepish grin.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked.

"My head is killing me! And do you mind closing those curtains? The sunlight's not helping much either," he suggested to me.

I got up in a hurry and hastily closed the curtains over the window.

"So, would you mind telling me how I got here in the first place?" he questioned.

"Uh, well if I remember correctly, it was during practice and you were being an inconsiderate prat to the rest of the team. So after Harry practically broke his foot, and Alicia was severely knocked out, I'd had enough. So I gave you a piece of my mind," I stated, trying not to smile as I gestured towards his face.

"I see."

"Oh, and would you mind telling me why exactly you were being an insufferable, inconsiderate prat?" I asked with raised eyebrows.

"Oh no, I think you should tell me," he stated.

"And why is that if I don't even know the answer?"

"Because you're the one who caused all of this in the first place."

"Oh really, and how is that?" I asked my voice rising louder by the second.

I heard him mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'touchy, touchy'.

I sat there with my arms folded, waiting for an answer.

"Well?" I urged.

"Well…you're the one that slapped me first, and made a fool out of me in front of the whole school, and I don't even know why!" he said in an exasperated tone.

"You don't even know why?" I repeated after him.

"You don't even know why?" I said yet again. I could feel my face slowly reddening as I filled with anger.

And that's were it all began.

I was now standing up, towering over his bed, making me seem much taller and bigger than him (for once).

He seemed to be cowering underneath his bed sheets, which were now pulled all the way up to cover his mouth. I must have been very intimidating.

Right, back to what happened. I was like a full fledged volcano just waiting for a reason to erupt, and he was my reason - he set me off. So I blew up.

"WOOD! Did you even stop for a second to think about why I reacted the way I did? Did you even stop to think about and recall what exactly I had said to embarrass you? Hmm? Huh?" I was practically screaming.

"Yes,_Bell_, for your information I did!"

"Don't you give me that bullshit! If you stopped for just one measly second, to think as to why I did what I did, you would've thought about the fact that you - a Gryffindor - was snogging, yes snogging, a Slytherin in front of the whole entire school; students_and teachers_. You publicly displayed your affection for that little brainless slut in front of everyone. To a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake!"

"And?" he challenged.

"AND? AND? What do you mean 'and'? Have you never heard of the fact that Slytherins and Gryffindors are all enemies? That we should always hate and despise them? Where have you been for the last Godric knows how many centuries? It's like an unwritten rule! Everyone, except for you, seems to know that it is strictly forbidden to have a Gryffindor and a Slytherin engaged in romantic, sexual, affectionate, whatever activities! And with_her,_no less!" I raged and spat.

"'With her no less'?! What's that supposed to mean?!" he retorted.

"Her. The one! Angelica Swanson is Hogwarts' slut! Tramp! Whatever it is that you want to call her!" I shrieked. "And if you walk up to almost any guy above fourth year, and ask them if they have already been with her, I'll bet you anything at least two thirds of them would say yes!"

"Oh, I see how it is. So that's it isn't it." I looked at him in a confused matter.

"You're jealous of her."

******

_There you have it, the fifth chapter. Sorry it took so long, but I have an excuse. It's a typical one that y'all must here a lot. But as it turns out, my laptop was totally out of commission for about two months, so basically all summer. And for the remainder of the time, well you know, it's a busy time of year! Plus I'm beginning to apply to different high schools and my teachers are all homework pilers. Thanks for understanding…?____And don't forget, review please!_

EP


	6. Of Stunts and Callings

Okay, so this time I don't have a proper excuse. I admit, I'm lazy. I also kind of forgot about the story for a while. Plus, I started a new one. It's getting there, hopefully I'll be able to post it soon. So I hope you can forgive me!

_Disclaimer: …--'…it ain't mine._

_Previously:_

"_Oh, I see how it is. So that's it isn't it." I looked at him in a confused matter._

"_You're jealo__us of her."_

"I- I'm what?!" I shrieked.

"You're jealous of her," he repeated calmly.

Well let's just say that Mr. All-High-And-Mighty wasn't so ' all high and mighty' after all.

I turned on my heel and walked hotly out of the hospital wing doors, leaving an unconscious body behind me.

"Stupid, inconsiderate…how could he possibly…absolutely insane…he can just go to hell …idiot…impossible…retarded…!" I muttered under my breath all the way to the Common Room.

"Whoa girl, slow down," Angelina said, pushing me into one of the seats behind us, as she caught up to me.

"That stupid- how could I possibly- what was he thinking- totally impossible-jerk…"

"Katie?" 'Lina said questioning my odd behavior.

"Me? Of her?! Insane…" I said continuing on my little rant.

Ange poked me, nothing happened.

"KATHERINE ANNE BELL!" she hollered at the top of her lungs.

I stopped dead in my tracks.

"What? The Weasley twins tan well?" I said dumbly.

"Well here I thought with such pale skin, they would burn. No you Numbskull! I was trying to get your attention. But you were so caught up in whatever it has gotten you all in a hussy, it seems that your hearing's gone a little haywire."

"Oh…" I replied dumbly, blinking at her rapidly.

"Okay, now calm down, what did he do?"

"Who's he?" I faked stubbornly.

"Give me a break! I'm not as stupid as you may think Katie. Trust me, the only, and I mean only person who could ever get your knickers in this big of a twist is Oliver Wood. So, I ask again; what did he do?"

I glared at her.

"…Say?"

I gave a defeated sigh.

"Dateywezelisover…"I mumbled really fast.

"What?! Okay, Katie honey, try that again, real slow," she said frowning.

I gave a long sigh.

"He said that I was jealous," I said, looking up into her eyes.

"Jealous? Of what?" she said with a puzzled expression.

"Not what, who. And by who, I mean her."

"H- oh Merlin! You mean her- _her her?_ Oh wow! Is he serious?! Has he gone totally bonkers?! Like honestly…I can see where you'r- wait a minute…are you?"she said changing the topic mid-sentence.

"Am I what…?"I said, giving her a quizzical look.

After a few seconds the realization of what she meant dawned on my face.

"Ew! Of course not! Are you freakin' kidding me?! Why would anyone ever possibly be jealous of her?!

"Right, sorry Katie, got a little bit ahead of myself there," she said, quickly recovering from her mental mishap. Yet she still eyed me with a suspicious look…odd…

"Okay, so after he 'falsely' accused you, what did you say?" she asked, adding in very unnecessary air-quotes.

"Well…I didn't know what to say. In fact, I was so pissed I punched him," I answered smugly.

"You punched him?!" she said in disbelief.

"Oh! You finally punched that Montague bastard?!" Alicia cried, coming out of nowhere.

"No, she punched Wood. Now try and keep up, and watch your language," 'Lina snapped.

"Right, sorry. So you punched Wood, eh? What did he do? Make a move?" she said twitching her eyebrows in a suggestive manner which seriously could have sent me running for the toilets if I wasn't so beat.

"No," my eyes narrowed dangerously. But my body couldn't keep up with me. I was so tired I could just feel my lids getting heavier and heavier.

"Yeah, girl you need to get some shut-eye. You look like crap. See if you can squeeze in a few hours before breakfast. We'll come and get before classes start," 'Lina said, both of their faces scrunching up in concern.

"Thanks," I smiled gratefully. Shuffling my feet up to my dorm, I stripped off my Quidditch robes and curled up under the inviting sheets of my bed. The fact that I was still covered in dried up muck and sweat never even occurred to me, I was too exhausted to think. I simply allowed my mind to drift off into a quiet peaceful place…

* * *

"Katie?" Honey, wake-up," a voice called from afar.

"Open up the curtains," the same voice whispered hoarsely.

Suddenly there was a burst of light interrupting my sea of blackness.

"Agh!" I cried, raising my arms to shield my eyes from the burning. I tugged on my covers and quickly ducked underneath them.

Then suddenly those were gone too. As the cold air hit me, I curled tighter into a little ball and pulled my pillow over my head. The sound of retreating footsteps and the soft shutting of a door gave me the sweet taste of success.

Sighing in satisfaction, I slowly drifted off into a state of semi-consciousness. In the back of my head I could hear the sound of rushing water soothing me into a deeper state of slumber.

And then, unexpectedly, a warm, well-toned pair of arms lifted me out of my nice squishy spot. You would think that this would have bothered me, but I was so cold without my quilt, that I nestled deeper into the hard, flat chest that was just radiating heat.

"Are you sure about this?" someone whispered.

"No, but it'll definitely work," another voice replied.

"Fine, but it's on both of your heads," the second person muttered.

And then, without explanation, I was instantly emerged in warm water without so much as a splash and then a clunk as I hit the bottom of what a presumed was the bathtub.

Shrieking at the top of my lungs I broke the surface and furiously brushed the water out of my eyes.

Blinking rapidly I could finally see clearly, and low behold, none other than Oliver Wood stood before me.

I saw a flicker of fear flash through his eyes as his brows furrowed in what I could only assume was caution. Although this was quickly followed by his hands rising in surrender, as he backed up ever so slightly.

"That would be our doing," two identical voices said from behind me.

I whirled around to see the Weasleys standing there with a smirk plastered on their face.

I glared at them, but then my face turned into what could only be described as a creepy smile. I saw them exchange looks of anguish.

"Well it's not like you guys were the ones who dumped me in here," I said motioning to the tub.

"Yeah but it was our idea," they said defensively.

"Still, he didn't have to agree," I cocked my head towards Wood.

"I forgive you, and instead, I blame him," I stated.

"What! Unbelievable" he cried in outrage. Stalking off like the little boy he is, he slammed the door behind him.

"Oh great," 'George mumbled under his breath. Following Oliver's lead, they left as well, although without all of the drama.

I smiled, satisfied and proceeded to scrub myself clean, which clearly proved difficult as I still had my clothes on. Sighing, I dragged myself out of the water and commenced the impossible task of removing sopping wet clothing from my sticky skin.

For the next few days I tried my best to avoid Wood at all costs. That is besides the obligated Quidditch practices. Those, of course were mandatory, although I was glad to see that Wood no longer had any intention to beat us into the ground. But still, practices were tough. Not physically, but mentally. If you want to talk about awkward and uncomfortable…having the feeling of someone burning a hole through your head, or avoiding passing you the Quaffle, or having one person purposely take the longest shower ever, while the other sped out of there superbly fast, it was just plain weird.

So that night, I had just finished my half an hour shower. I'd expected to be the only one left, but Ali and 'Lina were sitting on the bench, grinning like a bunch of idiots.

"What?" I snapped.

"Nothing," Ali said slyly, "we just wanted to give you a heads-up. You've got a visitor." She explained. And with a flick of her hair and a twirl of Lina's body, they vanished behind the countless rows of lockers.

Wondering what they meant, I swung my bag over my shoulder and walked out of the change room.

Ha, that's what they meant. None other than Roger Davies stood before me leaning casually against the wall. He had his usual smug look of arrogance plastered on his face. You see, Roger Davies is like the male equivalent of Angelica Swanson. He's a player. The number of times he's snogged some random girl in a broom cupboard probably outdoes the number of times the Twins have pulled a prank. Yeah, I know, he's a total man-whore.

But still, even with his reputation behind him, he was still pretty darn good-looking. And with his impeccable sense of beauty, it was clear that if he wanted you, as a girl, it was a definite compliment. So all those things put aside, who was I to complain?

His head turned towards me as my footsteps echoed through the hall.

"Hey there Kitty," he called out.

"It's Katie," I said, rolling my eyes. Okay, I know I said I wasn't going to complain, but at least get my name right, gosh!

"Oh I know, I was just hoping you were as feisty as a cat, 'because you're certainly as cute as one," he said wagging his eyebrows at me.

Now is that supposed to be a compliment? I'm certainly not saying cats aren't cute, it's just I've always been more of a dog person myself. Weird, considering I'm a witch and all.

Just then, Wood came turning around the corner. It took him a minute to process the scene, but the moment it had registered, his eyes flashed in fury.

_Perfect_, I thought. The best way to get Oliver wound up was to make him believe that you were 'fraternizing with the enemy.' And clearly, I was still a tad bitter over his last stunt.

"Oh trust me, I can be whatever I want to be, or should I say whatever _you_ want me to be," I said in my most seductive voice, slowly closing up the gap between us.

I could just picture Wood's eyes bulging out in absolute rage. As I predicted, he was beyond pissed as he stalked past us, pushing Davies out of the way.

Unfortunately for him, this forced Davies into me and me into the wall just behind us. Convenient, eh? Pushing his arms out just in time to catch himself before he crushed me, he smiled at how perfectly things had turned out.

And then suddenly he was leaning in toward me, and the next thing I knew he was kissing me with such passion, that I was sure I would suffocate. But still, I didn't protest. I knew if Wood came out and saw this; it would just make him even more livid than before. So instead, I waited it out patiently.

Just as I predicted, Wood came back holding his book of Quidditch plays, and the moment his eyes touched our willing embrace, I could just see the vein popping out the side of his head. Probably too angry to do anything even remotely sensible, he disappeared in a flash.

I slowly pulled away from Roger, pushing him slightly away from me.

"Oh Roger," I began in the most innocent sounding voice I could muster, "I completely forgot, I promised Ali and 'Lina that I would help them with their essays!" I said with a pout.

"Oh, well than maybe we can continue this a little later," he said, recovering quickly.

I flashed him my most winning smile, not wanting to give him an actual answer, and then dashed out of there as fast as I could.

* * *

The next morning I woke-up to the sound of a loud pounding on my window.

"BELL!"A voice hollered from outside my window. Whose I could only assume was Oliver's.

"YOU ARE NOW TWENTY MINUTES LATE FOR PRACTICE! IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS DOWN HERE NOW, I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE OFF THIS TEAM IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!"

"Oh bloody hell!" I cried, jumping out of bed.

Rushing around like a mad woman, I pulled on my Quidditch uniform, grabbed my broom and flew out the window.

"Why didn't you guys wake me up?" I hissed as I flew by Ali and Lina.

"We did! You said you'd be right down!" Lina murmured back.

"Merlin!" I shouted in disbelief, apparently a little too loudly.

"BELL! You were already late, don't push it! Keep your mouth shut if you want to stay on this team!"

"Prat," I mumbled under my breath.

"I heard that!" he growled.

"Jerk!"

"That too!"

"Super hearing freak!"

"That's it! For every solitary word that comes out of that mouth of yours during this practice, you're spending an extra ten minutes afterwards with me!" he threatened.

"Are you freakin' kidding me!"

"That's fifty minutes already. Do you wanna keep going?"

I swore loudly.

"One hour," he said smugly.

I shut my trap and just glared for the remainder of the practice.

Once he called practice off, I got five looks of pure sympathy thrown in my direction, as the rest of the team headed towards the change rooms.

The extra hour was even worse than I imagined. Talk about impossible drills. His excuse was that he was thinking of having the whole team do them in the practices to come, but he wanted to test them out first. Freaking lying moron…

But after only about half an hour, I couldn't take it anymore. Not bothering to turn around to see his reaction, I flew down to the ground and stomped off the pitch. The good news was that he didn't come after me. The bad news was that I knew hell was coming for me sooner or later.

The rest of the day was horrid. I kept dropping things. More often than usual, I mean. I was so distracted and frustrated that I couldn't help myself.

But when dinner rolled around things got a little better.

I sat down across from the girls, and the first thing they did was apologized for this morning. Of course, I forgave them. There was just no way I could stay mad at them. Not only that, but it wasn't really even their fault anyways.

I turned my head to see Oliver fully glaring down at his plate. I could only imagine how much power would be behind his gaze if it were a laser. Not wanting him to catch me staring, I quickly looked away, only to lock gazes with someone else entirely.

Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Quidditch Captain was staring at me. He smiled the most angelic smile I've ever seen, and despite my cloudy mood, I couldn't help but smile back. I saw a pink tinge of embarrassment flow through his cheeks. How cute. Ah well, at least he wasn't a player like Roger.

That's when a first-year came up to me nervously.

"Ummm…Miss Bell?" he said carefully.

"Katie," I corrected him with a smile.

"Katie," he said, a little relieved, "Miss McGonagall just asked me to deliver this message. She says she needs to speak to you immediately after dinner."

"Oh. Well, thanks." I replied. He shuffled off quickly.

The first thing that entered my mind was that I was failing Transfiguration. It was never one of my strong points. But then why wouldn't she just wait until tomorrow to tell me after class? So I ruled that one out quickly.

And then it settled on my family. What if something happened to them? Oh no, was everything okay?

As dinner ended I nervously made my way towards her office. As I reached my destination, I took a deep breath and knocked tentatively…

_

* * *

_

There you have it, the sixth chapter! It's not much, but at least it's something. Let me know what you think. I know, it's kind of rough around the edges, okay really rough, but I was just in a rush to update. It's been so long, and I got really excited, and felt quite guilty. So, sorry again! And if you're still upset, Review about it!

_Please…_

_EP_

* * *


	7. Of Ginger Newts and Chocolate

_Cripes! I finally had some time for myself and decided to get going on this story. So I open it up to find that I had this whole chapter complete already, but I never posted it. So I'm really really really really sorry for taking so long. If I had known that this was just sitting there I so would have had it up waaayyyy sooner! And if you're reading this, I positively love you and please review! Enjoy!_

_EP_

**Disclaimer: really now, would I be begging for reviews if I were J.K.? The answer's no...T_T**

* * *

"Come in," the strict voice instructed.

"Ah, Miss Bell, have a seat."

I quickly sat as I was told.

"Ginger Newt?" she offered.

Aw crap! Okay, let me explain; in all the countless numbers of times I've been in McGonagall's office, she has only ever offered me a Ginger Newt twice. Once, when my grades were slipping in her class and I was just barely passing, and the other, when my Great-Uncle Joe had passed away. So here's my theory: she only offers you a Ginger Newt when she has something bad to tell you.

So I not-so-gratefully accepted her Ginger Newt and proceeded to nibble on it just for looks.

"Now Katie, I assume you know why you're here," she stated.

"Actually Professor, I haven't the slightest idea why," I said, bewildered.

"But- Mr. Wood said he gave you several warnings," her eyebrows raised in an accusing manner.

"Warnings? About what exactly…" I tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"It seems Mr. Wood has found your negligence towards Quidditch to be unacceptable. He has filed many complaints concerning your misbehavior, such as disobeying orders, missing practices, arriving late, etc. And on many occasions he claims to have been forced to threaten your position on the team in order for you to cooperate," she rhymed off.

The only possible solution for the expression on my face at that moment was shock, just pure shock. Never in all my years of existence did I ever think that Oliver Wood would stoop down that low just to get back at me, never.

"I'm afraid that as the Quidditch Captain of Gryffindor's team, Oliver has asked for my permission to officially suspend you for the time-being."

My mouth dropped open in disbelief. It took me a while to locate me senses once more. Slowly, I clamped my mouth shut, clenching my teeth in frustration and anger.

Taking a deep breath, I asked, "So then I'm off the team?"

"Like I said, only for the time-being," she repeated calmly.

"Well then who's going to take my spot?" I demanded, tensing up at just the thought of having someone replace me.

"I'm afraid that has not yet been decided."

"Oh," I finally said after a long pause.

"So is that all?" my voice dripped with sarcasm.

"One last thing; I trust that you will handle this decision in a highly professional manner?" she questioned.

"Of course," I said politely.

"Then yes, that is all. Good day Miss Bell," she said standing up.

"To you too," I replied mechanically. As I made my way back to the Common Room, I felt nothing, absolutely nothing.

Heading towards the girl's dormitories, I passed the notice board. I cringed as I spotted a sign calling for those who wanted to try-out for _my_ position.

I gave a defeated sigh and hauled one foot after another forcing myself to keep moving. That's when Lina and Ali caught up with me.

They followed me up to my dorm and we sat down together on the bedside.

"Okay, what the hell is going on?" Angelina demanded.

I couldn't bring myself to say it, so I just say there, blinking stupidly at them.

"Oliver's just come and told us that he's holding an emergency practice tomorrow, immediately after classes." There was a sharp tap on the window, waking me from my stunned state.

I looked up, and there were the Twins floating outside of my window. Alicia jumped up to let them in, and on their brooms they flew quickly through.

"We just heard," they chorused.

"Heard what?" Ali and Lina commanded together.

"You haven't seen the notice?" George asked in disbelief.

"What's going on here?" Lina demanded once more.

"I've been suspended," I finally managed to say.

"What?" the girls cried out in outrage.

"Katie, what did you do?"

"Where are you going to stay?"

"What are your parents going to say?"

"What did you do?" they interrogated.

"No, she's been suspended from the team, not from Hogwarts," Fred quickly explained.

"What?!" they cried out once more.

"That's even worse!" Angelina exclaimed.

"What did you do?" Alicia repeated.

"That's the thing, I didn't actually do anything. At least not enough to get me suspended. But apparently Wood wants pay-back," I said bitterly.

"That bastard! Does he not realize what this will do to our next match?" Lina asked.

"I don't know. I guess you'll find out tomorrow when you meet my new replacement," I spat.

"Aw Honey, don't worry, no one could ever possibly replace you," Ange said, rubbing circles on my back comfortingly.

"Right guys?" she added.

"Right," they chimed together. I offered them a weak smile.

That night, we all stayed up together plotting the best way to get back at Wood.

"Okay, so here's what we have so far…"Alicia began.

"Charm his robes to flash green and silver while the words 'I love Marcus Flint' zoom across them."

"Hang all of his undergarments along the Quidditch hoops, and possibly dye them pink first."

"Offer him sweets contaminated with a love potion and force him to fall head over heels in love with Marietta Edgecombe."

"Cast a spell on him while he's with his precious slut, and make him make a fool out of himself, with an added bonus if she bitch-slaps him."

"Obtain his book of Quidditch plays, aka his Quidditch Bible, hide it, and watch to see how he reacts."

"Lecture him on how he forgot to pack his tighty-whities (sp?), by charming one of our voices to sound like his mother's and then sending him a Howler."

"Add a potion to his shampoo that will dye his hair pink with purple polka-dots, and make it last for at least seventy-two hours."

"Take away his broomstick, just to see his reaction when he can't find it anywhere."

"Enlarge an embarrassing picture of him when he was younger, and post it up in as many places as possible."

"Perfect," the Twins announced in unison.

"So which one are we going to choose?" Alicia asked.

"Which _one_? No my darling Ali, not one, but all. Making the question: which one are we going to do _first_?" George said as-a-matter-of-factly, as she blushed crimson.

"We're going to do all of them?!" I cried out, my eyes opening wide with shock.

"Why of course!" Fred said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"But isn't that a bit harsh? It's not like he permanently kicked me off the team or anything…" I trailed off.

"Is little Ickle-Katiekins getting all soft on us?" Fred taunted.

I folded my arms in front of me stubbornly and glared aimlessly at the floor.

"Fine," I snapped. "Which one?" I repeated George's question.

"You know, I'm betting we can do more than one at a time," Angelina pondered out loud.

"True say, my little pumpkin," Fred agreed.

"Don't call me that," she said, whacking him over the head, but then added, "and thanks," blushing crimson all at the same time.

Catching Ali's eye, we both hid a smile and turned to stare at Lina accusingly.

She ignored us, the pink tinge still visible in her dark cheeks.

"So, which one?" Lina said yet again as a feeble attempt to change the topic.

"Well…"

And that's when plan C.H.O.C.O.L.A.T.E. kicked into action…

_

* * *

_

Well, I know it was really short, but I hope you liked it! And don't forget to review please! Pretty pretty pretty please…? With more reviews, I feel obligated to update! Equivalent exchange! Well sort of…anyways, please review! And thanks for reading!

'_til next time,_

_EP_


	8. Of Déjà Vu

**_A/N: Hey, it's me again! Well hopefully this relatively quick update will make up for just a little bit of the long delays from before! I felt/ feel so guilty for totally neglecting all of my stories, but this one expecially, because I was actually getting somewhere with it! So I hope you enjoy it. I've made it slightly longer than the last so hopefully that'll help with the forgiveness! :D Enjoy! ...and please R&R...o_o...?_**

**Disclaimer: If I were J. K. Rowling, I would not be here, right now, scrolling up and down, frantically searching for my own mistakes. I would have a wonderful editor at my side to help me out! Which reminds me...if anyone's looking for a Beta! *cheesy grin with thumbs up!***

* * *

It's the day after my suspension was made official, and the plan is already set. Right, so clearly, we were so creative as to call the plan 'chocolate'. We figured that most hormonal teenaged girls talk about it so much anyways, that it shouldn't stir up any suspicion.

As promised, Oliver's holding the Quidditch try-outs for the lucky twit that gets to take my spot…for now. It's about an hour before they begin, which is right after lunch.

"Okay, so you guys have the spell all set and ready, right?" Angelina looked pointedly at the twins.

"Yep, and it works-"

"Like a charm," they said with a devil's grin.

"Tested it ourselves!"

"Wanna see?" Fred pulled down his trousers just slightly to reveal one very disturbing pair of boxers.

"Please, tell me you are not keeping those," Lina said in disgust.

"Well, I thought it rather rude of me to deprive dear Ollie of such smacking pair of undies, so no. We're gonna force them over his robes during try-outs" he said with a wink.

"And just think, it'll match his new robes perfectly!" George gushed.

"Ewwww!" we three girls exclaimed in unison.

"Okay, so when his attention is drawn to all of the hopeful wannabes, you guys will cast the spell," they nodded in accord.

"Wait, someone has his clothes too, right?"

"Uh-huh, snatched 'em from his locker," Lina said gleefully.

"Pink boxers and briefs, I feel just like Peeves!" Alicia said with a giggle. Angelina groaned putting her head in her hand.

"Never again Ali," she said shaking her head. I have to agree with her, that was pretty terrible.

"Sorry," she said side-glancing at George, blushing slightly.

"All right, let's get this show on the road…"

* * *

So there I sat, way up in the balconies, just waiting to be replaced.

"I want anyone who's in their fourth year and above to stand on that side of the pitch, and anything under that, the other side," Wood bellowed.

"Okay lads, it's simple enough. The one who gets a shot passed me the fas—…what in Merlin's name?!" he cried out.

"Would someone mind explaining to me why there are clothes hanging from the hoops?" he said turning to the current members of the team. They shrugged their shoulders, all keeping very impressive straight faces.

"Maybe someone decided to air them out?" George suggested.

"We don't know Oliver. Want me to go get them off?" Angelina said 'helpfully'.

"Go ahead, and I better not find out that this is one of your doings," he warned.

"Right, as I was saying…"

"Now," Fred whispered. George muttered the spell, pointing his wand directly at Oliver.

"Mr. Wood, sir," a second-year piped up a second later.

"What?" he glared at the poor little thing.

"Well, I think you might want to look down…"she trailed off giggling.

"Gah!" he whipped his head around at the team automatically. Fortunately for them, the fact that they were rolling on the ground laughing like a bunch of maniacs didn't give a single thing away, seeing as so was every other person.

"Why—what—ho…agh! Where is she?!" they stopped laughing immediately, as did I.

"Who?" Alicia challenged.

"Her! Ka—Bell!" he roared.

Harry, being the innocent little boy that he was, accidentally looked in my direction, not knowing any better. Undoubtedly, Oliver followed his gaze, landing his pretty little eyes on moi.

I didn't really know what to do at this point, so I did the only thing possible…I stared back at him, my face totally expressionless.

The connection was broken when Lina came back down holding a pile of pink in her hand.

"Ummm…Cap'n, I know this might now be the best time and all, but I'm pretty sure these are yours…"she said the corner of her mouth twitching ever so slightly.

Shocked, he looked down at the pile she was holding.

"Are those my boxers?!" he said, eyes widening.

"Ummm…it seems like it. You can kinda see the little Quaffles still…"she trailed off.

Everyone that had just managed to regain control of themselves after the first incident was now right back to tearing up, doubled over from laughter. He sent an intensely frightening look in my direction, and then turned back to the bunch of hyenas behind him.

"Everyone grab a broom. Now!" the lot of retards sobered up in an instant. Racing to the pile of battered up broomsticks, they all scrambled to pick one that didn't look like it had actually just been used to sweep the floor clean.

"Split back up into your age groups. If anyone here can't actually fly decently, I suggest that you get out of here, because now would not be a good time to mess with me!" he barked. I have to say, the accent seems to come out a lot more when he's angry.

"Everyone, in the air!" They all took off in a second. One by one they tried their best to get just a single shot past Oliver. Clearly it wasn't easy, and was not the best method to finding the replacement…it seemed to last forever.

Finally, Oliver seemed to come to his senses and gave up on that tactic. He told them to all hit the showers and he would post the results later that night. After that, he had a team meeting, meaning I had no choice but to go back to the dorm and wait for the girls to fill me in.

Restlessly, I paced the dorm room back and forth. Who would replace me? Would it be a guy or a girl? Younger or older? What would happen if they turned out to be better than me? Would I be permanently kicked off the team? Oh Godric, my life was over as I knew it! Just then I heard footsteps outside of the door.

I flung it opened anxiously. Taking a deep breath, I let it all out slowly.

"So, who is it?" I asked urgently, but not overbearingly so.

"Her name's Aerolyn Callaghan. She's in our year, her fifth."

"I didn't know she could fly, but apparently her uncle is on the Irish team, same with her cousin, but he's only a reserve."

"And?" I egged on.

"And she's pretty decent. A fair flyer, very fast in fact, although her arm could use a bit of work," Angelina said as-a-matter-of-fact.

"Hmph," was all I could manage at the moment.

"Honey, don't worry about it. I'm sure before you know it you'll be back on the team," Alicia said giving me a comforting hug. I smiled weakly at her feeling slightly sick.

"Kates, you look like you could use a bit of rest. Go ahead, put your head down, relax. You're looking overly pale…"

"Guys, I'm fine, I just have to grab a bite to eat. I didn't really eat breakfast."

"How about we all go down to the kitchens, I heard they make a mean banana split!" Alicia piped up. I nodded eagerly, leading the way.

Just as we sat down and placed our order, the frame burst opened, and the twins came tumbling through.

"We did it!" they cried in unison, jumping up and down like a bunch of monkeys. Merlin knows how they knew where we were...those two will never cease to amaze me.

"Did what…?" Ali asked reluctantly.

"We gave Ollie-dear the contaminated chocolates-"

"…right in front of Angelica!" Fred finished the sentence.

"Oh Godric Gryffindor save us all!" Lina muttered under her breath.

"What happened next?" I encouraged them.

"Well…"

"_Oliver?" George interrupted rudely tapping on his shoulder._

_He let out a huff and then turned around. "What?" he glared._

"_Umm…so Katie, I mean Bell, felt kind of bad about the other day-" Fred said tentatively._

"…_you know, when you found your underwear hanging on the goalposts, all dyed pink-"_

"…_and when your robes were charmed to say "I love Marcus Flint', all the while flashing green and…" they went silent after receiving a rather intimidating look from Wood, again._

"Hold it! Back it up…you told him what?!" I snapped.

"Don't worry. And don't interrupt; we're getting to the good part!"

"_Right, so in order to apologize, she's giving you this month's supply of PMS chocolate!"_

"_For free! And there are only two missing!" George said with a smile._ One guess where those two missing chocolates went, and I didn't eat them...T_T...

"_Oh, well, I guess I'll forgive her…although I would have preferred if she came over here herself…" he added as an afterthought._

"_Well, unfortunately she felt so bad after…well y'know, that she's…gone for a run all on her own to keep in shape!" they improvised._

"_Really?" his eyebrows shot up, impressed. They nodded vigorously._

"And then we stepped back to admire our work."

"Everything was going according to plan."

"He was opening up the box…"

"He picked up a chocolate…"

"And then we watched in utter horror as he offered a bite to Angelica!"

"Of course she bit half of it off, smiling at him-"

"…and then he popped the rest of it in his own mouth!" We all gasped at this last part.

"What happened next?" I practically shouted.

"Well, what was supposed to happen? They ran around the whole castle like a bunch of cuckoos, chasing poor Marietta!"

"Let's not forget about how they both planted a nice loud kiss on Marietta's lips!"

"Both of them?!" Alicia cried, her eyes bulging. They nodded smirking with satisfaction.

"Unfortunately, Snape caught them and reversed the potion with an antidote."

"And then he took away 20 points from each, naturally."

"The funny thing is that they still remember what happened…" Uh-oh…that can't be good.

"So Angelica slapped him right across the face…left a pretty nice handprint too!" Told you so.

"And then Oliver stalked off all huffy and puffy."

"Oh yeah!" Fred exclaimed hitting his forehead.

"What?" we all chorused.

"That's why we came here! Oliver saw us watching, so he started chasing us—"

"He looked pretty pissed. I'm pretty sure you could have made a lovely batch of potatoes with the amount of steam that was coming out of his ears!" he joked.

"Yeah, I think he suspected that we had something to with the little incident. And by we, I mean all of us, here. Not sure why though. What could perfect little angels like us have done?" he said, grinning evilly.

"But then he got temporarily side-tracked by McGonagall, although we're pretty sure he'll be on his way shortly."

I stood there frozen, oh crap, this was not going to pretty. I snapped out of my trance fairly quickly.

"You tell us this now!" I exploded.

"Well it wouldn't have made any sense if we didn't tell you the whole story!" George said defensively, holding his hands up in front of him, as if I was going to tackle him. Smart, because I was seriously contemplating it.

My inner battle was immediately interrupted by the roar of a very angry Oliver Wood.

"Weasleys! I know you're in there!" he snarled. They both squeaked and quickly hid behind Ali and Lina.

"Merlin, protect us from this evil monster—"

"Godric, let this all be a dream, make it go away!" they cried simultaneously.

"Chickens." I muttered. I flung open the frame only to hear a loud thump.

Aw crap, I think I just knocked him out. My suspicions were confirmed as I looked around the frame to Wood out cold, lying motionlessly on the rock hard floor.

Sighing, I pulled out my wand and levitated his body, making my way to the Hospital Wing. Funny, this all seems rather familiar to me. Talk about déjà vu.

"Phew…close one, eh George?"

"Yep, good thing we didn't panic!"

* * *

**_So that's it for now! Thanks a bunch and I love you all for reading! Although I'll love you even more if you review! :p kidding...sort of...Let me know what you thought of it...any suggestions? I could really use some feedback! Well I can't force you, but thank you again!_**

**_'til next time,_**

**_~EP_**

**_P.S. I am absolutely positively begging for a Beta! I have issues with editing my own work, as I'm sure many of you do as well! So please, don't be shy! :)_**


	9. Of Boredom and Laziness

A/N: I would have updated sooner, but I'm currently stuck in a situation with an iffy review. Apparently it's practically impossible to get it removed. blech. Anyways, this is an overly dramatic chapter, but hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I just used the word 'iffy'...*_hint hint nudge nudge_*

* * *

Okay I know I'm totally supposed to be livid with Oliver right now, but I can't help it! This is the _third _time that I've single-handedly knocked him out in just a matter of days!

To top it all off, apparently this time he has a concussion as well as being unconscious. Madame Pomfrey says it might take him a while to come back around. Talk about feeling guilty. And all I did was to try to be nice by opening the damn door, frame, whatever!

"Ugh…" Damn it, he's awake. I thought she said it might take a while! That wasn't a while, that was barely even an hour! Lying old crow!

"Bell?" It took him some time to realize where he was. Blinking at the light a few times he let out a grunt of pain.

"Wha—BELL!" _Oh, Merlin save me…!_

"You! You did this to me!"

"Me?! I did this to you? How did I do this to you? Okay, so maybe I was the one who opened up the frame that hit you, but who stands that close to a swinging door thingy anyways? Besides, I'm not the idiot that went banging on pictures looking for the Weasleys, which, if I may add, is pretty much a death wish all on its own!"

"The Weasleys may have done it, but I bet you my broomstick that you put them up to it!" he glared furiously. _Well guess what? I can glare too!_

"I—agghhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed tugging at my hair. "None of this would have happened if you didn't suspend me for no good reason!"

"No good reason? You were skipping practices! Coming down late! Refusing orders!"

"I was not—" I began, only to be cut off by Mr. High-and-Mighty.

"Don't you dare deny it, Bell! If you can't even admit to the truth, then maybe I should consider replacing you permanently!" he yelled back. "Now get out of here!"

"No! You may be allowed to order me around on the pitch, but that doesn't mean you own me! That doesn't mean you get to order me around all the time,_ Wood_! I'll leave when I want to. And if that just so happens to be now, then I'll leave now!" I stood up abruptly and headed for the door.

"Oh and go ahead and kick me off for good. See if I care, good luck winning the Cup without me. You need me, and you know it! Ali and Lina are great, but we work as a team! Without me, I bet you can't even win against Hufflepuff!" I spat before swinging the door open.

Low and behold the twins sprawled out on the floor, clearly having been eavesdropping on our outburst. They grinned guiltily at me.

"So…which one's next?"

***

We all gathered in the Common Room to have a Plan Chocolate meeting. Having all agreed on the fact that Wood still deserved to suffer; we had to decide which prank was next.

"Well, we have to remember that it'll be difficult to do anything to him physically with him being in the Hospital Wing and all," Ali said smartly.

"Too true. List please," I said, holding out my hand. Digging through her bag, Lina pulled it out and flattened it neatly in front of us.

"Well, according to our original order, the next one would be to steal his precious book."

"That could work…" George said nodding in approval.

"It could indeed," his twin agreed. "He's stuck in bed for at least another hour or two, which means his dorm will be unattended, save for his roommates, but they won't care."

"Yeah, they're used to us popping in all the time," George reassured us.

"Not gonna ask…" I said, the corners of my mouth lifting slightly.

"Let's do this!" Ali said, putting her arm in the centre of our circle. Piling hand on top of hand, we gave a little cheer, and then raced towards the boy's staircase.

"Hey ladies," Fred and George greeted Wood's roommates.

"Hey," they all grunted, not even bothering to look up. So male of them…

"Now, if I were a diary-ish book, where would I be…?" I said tapping the corner of my mouth while pondering.

"Under the pillow?" Ali suggested.

"Huh, obvious, but hey, this is Wood we're talking about, he can't be that creative."

Lina reached under his pillow and what do you know, she pulled out a little scarlet book that had clearly been abused to the point of no return.

"Yes!" We all cheered, high-fiving each other.

"Okay, let's split before he comes back!" I said making a dash for the door. Being as stealthy as possible, we slipped back into the main room. As it turns out, we didn't have to be quite as quick, because it wasn't for another two hours that Wood sauntered back in.

"There you guys are," he said sounding annoyed. "Practice tomorrow at seven; don't be late!" He glanced sideways at me, as if to imply something. Stupid prat…that was once! Merlin!

After he left we all let out a sigh of relief. I felt like a guilty five-year-old that had just stolen a licorice wand from the cupboard right before dinner. See, but what counts is the fact that we didn't get caught. Well, at least not yet.

"Practice tomorrow at seven; don't be late!" Fred said, in a perfect imitation of Wood.

"Otherwise you'll be suspended! It doesn't matter that it was my entire fault. Nor that I'm a cheating, lying piece of scum!" George said putting on an identical Scottish accent. You gotta love the Weasleys.

"So how long do you think it'll take him to realize that it's gone?"

"What's gone? Oh you mean his one true love, Miss Quidditch Bible?" Fred had his arms wrapped around himself, his back turned to us, making frequent kissing noises. Very disturbing, yet I couldn't help but laugh.

"Gross, Fred! Cut it out, that's disgusting," Lina said slapping him over the head…although lightly, may I add.

"Hey, I'm just telling it as it is! Oh never mind. Still, there's no saying that it's not true," he said wiggling his eyebrows at us. Creepy, creepy!

After a few more moments of horseplay, I decided to call it quits for the night.

"Okay, well I'm going to turn in for the day. G'night guys," I said heading to bed.

"'Night," they called in unison.

***

The next morning I woke to empty beds and a dead silent Common Room. The rest of the gang was at practice, naturally.

I'm not sure if I ever said this before, but really, without Quidditch I have so much more time! But as expected…having more free time means sometimes I have too much of it. I never realized how big a part of my life Quidditch was. I'm forced to admit that without it, I feel kind of lost.

So, just like a loser, I sat in the library waiting for _their _practice to end. It seemed like forever! I reread _Quidditch through the Ages_ (it helped fill that empty hole in my heart, but it still wasn't enough). You can't count the number of times I let out a sigh, whether it be out of depression or boredom, I wasn't sure.

Finally, I gave into the burning sensation. I had to go and see them practice. Aw c'mon, don't look at me like that! It's just out of curiosity. I can't help it if in the back of my mind I'm picturing that this Aerolyn girl is crap.

As I walked out on to the pitch, Lina looked down and waved in my direction. Her sudden gesture had the rest of the team looking at me. I waved back, ignoring the look of pure anger on Wood's face. Going up into the stands, I took a seat beside Hermione Granger and the Weasleys little brother, Ron…I think.

We sat there, in stillness, as I silently critiqued Aerolyn's flying. So I was secretly hoping that she would fall off her broom and break her neck, but the chances of that happening didn't seem very likely.

As much as I hate to admit it, she's actually pretty decent. Okay fine, she's more than decent. She's good. Ugh. Look at her!

"She's amazing, isn't she?" Hermione suddenly said. Huh. Like I said, I dunno about amazing, but yeah, she's good.

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you miss it?" she asked tentatively. _No, of course not!_

"Yeah," I sighed. _Damn honesty!_

"Okay team, last play for today!" I got up out of my seat, making my way back down.

"Lasses, let's try that Hawkshead Formation again! Callaghan, you're up front, Spinnet and Johnson, cover her! Weasleys, attack!" Wood barked.

My head jerked back up, and I stared. Jaw dropping, eyes widening, it felt like I'd been slapped. For three bloody years, we pretty much owned that play. She was totally stealing my spot! I'm the one that's supposed to be in the front! How dare he! It was as if he just took a nail and hammered it through my heart. It wasn't until that very moment, that a realized how much of an effect being suspended had on me.

***

With a cloud hanging over my head, I sat outside of the girl's change room and waited for Ali and Lina to finish.

"Katie?"

My head shot up as I looked around, dazed. "Cedric…?" I said groggily.

"Yeah. Listen, what are you doing down here? Is everything okay?" he said frowning.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. I was just waiting for Ali and Lina. I must have dozed off…wonder what's taking them?" I said standing up, stretching.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw them down by the Great Lake with the new girl."

"Oh," I could feel my face fall slightly. "Well, thanks!" I said smiling gratefully at him.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked again.

"Sure thing, see you around Diggory!"

"Yeah, see you…Katie…"

Okay, so it's not as if I asked them to meet up with me afterwards…I guess it was just kind of expected is all. Well, I guess that's what happens when people assume too much. Defeated, I made my way back up to the Common Room.

***

"Hey, Katie!"

"Davies."

"How was practice?"

"I'm off the team, remember?" I said bitterly.

"Oh, right."

"Why do you care anyways?" I said my eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"I don't know, I guess you just looked kind of troubled." A likely story…he probably just wants to get in on our awesome plays.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see y'around, okay?"

"Yeah, see you." Hmm…that sentence is beginning to get a little repetitive…

I don't know if anyone has ever informed you of this, but you would think that having to climb up seven flights of stairs would be easy after all of the crap that Wood put us through! Believe it or not, but my thighs are burning! Maybe it's because I'm dragging my feet and going extra slow, but all the same, this place is supposed to be magical, couldn't they invent something less painful?!

"Ugh," I groaned, leaning against the railing. I needed, like, a flying potion or something to get me up these darn stairs! That's when it occurred to me that there wasn't much I could do upstairs besides sleeping or aimlessly flipping through a textbook that I wouldn't understand anyway.

"Oh, bloody hell!" I swore, turning back around. With nowhere else to go, I headed for the Great Hall in hopes that someone would be there.

"Katie-kins!" the twins cried out in unison as I entered the Great Hall.

"Have you seen your fellow lovely ladies anywhere?"

"Yeah, they're outside with the new girl."

"Many thanks!" They said dashing off.

I looked up and down the table and found absolutely no one to sit with. Sighing in defeat, I took a seat all by myself. I know, depressing, eh?

I hate to say it, but I couldn't help but feel rather sorry for myself. I'm was sitting at my house table, all by my lonesome, stuffing my face with food because I was bored. I took one look at the half-eaten muffin in my hand and immediately tossed it back on the table. Without Quidditch, I wasn't really doing any physical activity at all, so eating more than usual would not be a good idea.

At that very moment, I officially felt fat. Fat and lazy. So being totally genius, I back-tracked all the way to the change rooms again, pulled on my sweats and started for the track. I was on my third lap when I felt my stomach give a massive heave.

You know when your parents, friends, or just about anyone reminds you to wait a while after eating before doing anything physically exhausting? Well, apparently that little bit of advice never stuck with me. Evidently, after that small binge session of mine, running was an extremely stupid idea. Consequently, I hurled the whole meal back up.

"Damn it!" I know I'm supposed to be strong and all that, but I can't help it. Whenever I barf, the tears always manage to spill out. It's kind of like when you sneeze you have to close your eyes. Wiping the drops with my sleeve, I spat to rid my mouth of that horrible taste and continued with my run. I'd already barfed everything up, it's not like anything else could get in my way now.

For some reason, the whole ordeal just gave me a burst of energy that had me running for close to two hours. My shirt was pretty much plastered to my back. The sweat was practically flowing out of me at this point. Disgusting, I know. I had lost count a while ago, but I was pretty sure that I had surpassed fifty laps. After about ten, I always get that lightheaded sensation, with the blood pounding in my ears. So when I got a little dizzy, I didn't think anything of it. And when my vision blurred and I hit the floor, truth be told, I think I blacked out too fast for me to even realize what was happening.

* * *

A/N: Thanks a bunch for reading everyone! A huge thank you goes out to my incredibly helpful and reliable beta _Firnoviel_, whom without I would be lost as would this story! Well I hope you all enjoyed it, and you know what's coming next. Would you, could you ever possibly think about reviewing...? I must admit, advice/ feedback would be much appreciated at this point. I have a general outline thanks to my beta, but I would really love to know what everyone else wants to happen? A favourite quote, a line, song, much wanted conversation? Anything at all, please don't hesitate! Thank you again!

'til next time,

~EP~


End file.
